Demihumans (Marvel)
Demihumans: This covers a range of human-like beings who combine the physical traits of humans and animals. Demihumans can be unique individuals or members of a race that inhabits a different place or time. Because of the wealth of legends surrounding demihumans, a new character of this type finds that his Popularity is influenced by people's preconceived notions and biases toward things with his shape. Centaurs have a human head, torso, and arms mated to the body of a horse. They possess increased Strength (+1CS), can move quickly over horizontal ground (four areas/turn), and can fight with their hooves. On the minus side, centaurs have Feeble Climbing ability. They are popularly thought of as scholars or drunken lechers. Centaurs roll on Column 5. Equimen possess horse legs in place of human ones. They have a horse's mane and tail as well. Such beings are often confused with fauns, although equimen lack horns. An equiman is born from two equimen, or from a centaur mating with a human. By hiding the legs and tail, an equiman can pass for human. Kicking does +1CS damage. *Equimen roll on Column 3. Fauns possess the hairy legs, short tail, and horns of a goat. They are frequently confused with either equimen, who are taller, or with the traditional image of a devil. Because of the unfortunate resemblance to the latter, fauns have an initial Popularity of zero. They possess Feeble Mental Domination over females of any human(oid) race, which, coupled with their penchant for intoxication, causes them to gain Popularity more slowly than other Demihumans. Fauns roll on Column 2. Felinoids are human-shaped, cat- like beings. The overall body shape is human, but the skin is covered in fur and the face is that of a cat. A felinoid has a tail, claws, fangs, pointed ears on top of the head, and slitted pupils in the eyes. A felinoid can see in the dark with Excellent night vision. Such beings possess +1CS Climbing ability. Tigra is a good example. *Felinoids roll on Column 1. Lupinoids are human-shaped, caninelike beings. They are often mistaken for the cinematic conception of a werewolf. The body is covered in hair and the face is definitely canine. The body has a tail, harmless claws, big teeth, and long pointed ears atop the head. A lupinoid possesses an Excellent sense of smell. The Popularity of lupinoids varies. Because some people think every lupinoid is a werewolf, their Popularity decreases -1CS. Other people see them as dogs, and thus as man's best friend; this prevents the Popularity from dropping any further. Lupinoid genetics are the most flexible of all the demihumans. There are as many breeds of lupinoids as there are of dogs, wolves, and foxes (the latter being a subclass, the vulpinoid). *Lupinoids roll on Column 4. Avians come in two basic types, angels and harpies. The angelic avians resemble humans with wings sprouting from the shoulder blades. Angel of XFactor is this type. They get an increased Popularity (+1CS). Harpies possess arms that are modified to also serve as wings and feather- covered legs that end in bird claws. They gain +1CS Fighting. Angelic avians reproduce by normal human means. Harpies lay eggs. Angelic Avians roll on Column 3. Harpies roll on Column 2. Chiropterans are similar to angelic humans except that they combine the human parts with those of a bat. Their arms also serve as leathery wings, their feet have elongated toes that can serve as hands, and in addition they possess large ears. They possess the Power of Active Sonar at Good rank. 'Pterans scare most people, especially the bulk of the populace who believe all bats are Vampires. Initial Popularity is Feeble. *Chiropterans roll on Column 2. *Lamians are snake people. The legs have been replaced by a serpentine body, although the arms are normal. The skin is covered in fine scales. Lamians have lidless eyes and retractable fangs. *There is a 50% chance the lamian is venomous (Excellent Intensity poison). *Because snakes terrify so many people, the lamian's initial Popularity is zero. *Lamians are difficult to bind (+1CS to escape). Lamians roll on Column 3. Merhumans are amphibious relatives of lamians. The body is human from the waist up; the rest is a flexible fish-tail. *Merhumans possess both lungs and gills, but can only stay away from water a limited time because their bodies quickly dry out. Movement on dry land is limited to crawling or dependence on vehicles. *Merhumans also possess Water Freedom. They fascinate Normal Humans and have an increased Popularity (+1CS). The usefulness of a merhuman in a land-locked campaign is limited, but certain Powers can overcome the merhuman's disadvantages— Shapechange, Alter Ego, True Flight, and so on. Merhumans roll on Column 2. *There are numerous other Demihumans you could create. The player can combine any animal with a human to create a new Demihuman, then work with the Judge to provide it with reasonable statistics. Category:TSR Marvel Superhero role-playing games Category:Ultimate Powers Book Category:Physical Form